


Prove It

by GlueyNewt



Category: the maze runner
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Sad Newt, crying newt, ehe, im sorry, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlueyNewt/pseuds/GlueyNewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas makes things out to sound like things they aren't. Newt gets frustrated and very angsty. All is well in the end, don't worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks. My first multi-chapter fic tho, so now more than ever, tips/comments/angry screaming/happy screamed are asked for and greatly appreciated.

Thomas sighed and hit his head against the wall.   
"He's gonna say no, you know that right?" Teresa said, leaning against the far wall of the cell.   
"Yeah. Yeah I know," Thomas replied, hitting his head again, "But you're gonna be lonely."  
"I'll be fine. I'm a girl, not a coward. Plus, we always have that creepy telepathy thing to communicate. I won't be completely alone."  
"I know, I know. Still, it could be worth a shot." Thomas said, rubbing the back of his head.   
"Or not. Whatever, go ahead." Teresa waved him off and laid down on the cell's bed. Thomas turned and left the Slammer, going to find Newt.   
He saw him walking towards the gardens. Thomas ran up in front of him and stopped him.   
"Hey, Newt! I was wondering, uh, if I could maybe stay with Teresa in the Slammer tonight?" He rushed, nervously. Newt stared at him and scoffed.   
"You're joking, right?" He asked. Thomas slowly shook his head. "Absolutely not! Rules were she had to stay the night with no visitors, let alone a bloody roommate. Plus, who knows what you two would do in there." Newt said, disgusted.   
"No, Newt I didn't mean it like that! I just thought she'd get lonely." Thomas defended.   
"That's the whole bloody point, Tommy! She especially doesn't need you around. We might have to set up rules to keep you two shanks apart." Newt started walking back towards the gardens. Thomas walked with him.   
"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked angrily.   
"You know bloody damn well what it means." Newt fumed. He stopped abruptly and Thomas nearly ran into him.   
"Do you think I like Teresa?"   
"Wouldn't be the craziest thing I've heard today." Newt crossed his arms over his chest.   
"Oh please! You've got to be kidding me! And what if I do?" Thomas pressed. He didn't really like Teresa like that, but he wanted to see Newt's reaction.   
It didn't disappoint.  
Newt's face burnt a bright red and he shoved Thomas out of his way, hard.   
"Then you'd better bloody leave her alone." He said before storming off towards the Homestead, completely ditching both Thomas and the gardens.   
Thomas stood dumbfounded. Did Newt like Teresa? Was this his way of expressing that to Thomas, to say 'stay off of her, she's mine'? Thomas really hoped not.   
He ran a hand through his hair before following Newt towards the Homestead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much crying Newt. I'm sorry.

Newt slammed the door to his room shut and paced the floor. Stupid Thomas for liking Teresa. Stupid him for liking Thomas. Ever since he'd shown up in that stupid box, Newt couldn't stop thinking about him. He really liked Thomas, and now Thomas liked the girl.  
He sat down on his bed and a tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped it away, but more came. He couldn't help it. He couldn't help the way he felt. As much as he tried to repress it, his feelings always came bubbling back up. He hated it.  
A knock came from the door and Newt desperately tried to wipe his tears away before croaking "Come in."  
Thomas opened the door and Newt glared at him. "Hey, Newt, are you okay?" He said, walking to sit down next to Newt.  
"What do you want, Thomas?" Newt snarled, hiding the tears he failed miserably at removing.  
"Well, you seemed pretty beat up, so I wanted to come check on you."  
"Sure you did." Newt scoffed.  
"Okay, what is your problem?" Thomas snapped, "Do you like Teresa or something?"  
Newt laughed bitterly and stood up. "Get out."  
Thomas stood in front of him. "No. Answer my question."  
"Get out of my room, Thomas." Newt tried to stay calm.  
"Answer my question, Newt!" Thomas shouted.  
"No! No you bloody idiot I do not like her /one bit/ but you love her and that it! Now get out, Thomas!" Newt screamed, tears falling again.  
"Why do you keep calling me that! You never call me Thomas." He asked, angrily.  
"How many times do I have to shucking say it? Get out! Now!" Newt shouted angrily.  
"Newt. Newt you're crying." Thomas said softly, reaching to wipe Newt's tears. Newt smacked his hand and Thomas's eyes flashed with hurt.  
"Get out of my room. Now." Newt spat, anger lacing every word.  
"Newt what's wrong?" Thomas tried to reach Newt's shoulders but he pushed him away, hard.  
"Don't you fucking touch me! Don't you fucking touch me or look at me or anything!" Newt screamed. Thomas took a step back, "Do you even know what you're doing to me? You come in here and act like everything is all sunshine and roses between us, but you love the shucking /girl/! You asked me if I like her, Thomas, and the answer is no! I freaking hate her! I hate her because she likes you and you like her!" The tears on Newt's face fell harder.  
"I do-" Thomas started.  
"Shut up! Shut up and leave me alone!" Newt shouted.  
"Newt why are you doing this?" Thomas raised his voice, glaring angrily at Newt.  
"Because I love you, Thomas! I love you!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiness woohoo.

Thomas stepped back, surprised. Newt's eyes shone with tears and grief. Thomas took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. "You- uh you love.. wow okay.." Thomas sat down on the bed so he wouldn't fall. Newt kept crying and it broke Thomas's heart.   
"Tommy I love you. Now leave me alone. Forever." He said softly before running out of his room.   
Newt ran. He ran and ran until he couldn't hear Thomas calling after him. He ran until the reached the Deadheads and he kept running. His leg hurt like hell, but he didn't care. He ran past the graves and the stream. He ran all the way to the wall of the Maze and then he sat against it and cried. He cried about Thomas, he cried about the burning in his throat, he cried about the pain shooting through his leg, and then he cried some more about Thomas.   
It was well past the normal bedtime the Gladers had set before Newt stopped crying. Instead, he just sat there, cold and miserable.   
He heard footsteps coming through the woods.   
"Tommy please leave me alone." He said weakly when he saw the familiar boy walk towards him.   
"Yeah, no. Not happening." He replied as he sat down next to Newt against the wall. Newt sighed and leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Thomas stared at him. The way the soft glow of the moon shaped his face, the slow movement of his chest with every breath.   
"You're staring." Newt said.   
Thomas laughed. "How could I not. You're beautiful."  
Newt's head snapped forward. "What did you just say?"  
"I said you're beautiful. It's true," Thomas reached out and cupped Newt's cheek, caressing it lightly.   
"I- uh.." Newt started, staring at Thomas.   
"I don't like Teresa. I know you were wondering." Thomas confirmed. Newt sighed.   
"Thank God."  
"Can you guess who I do like?" Thomas asked, leaning in a bit.   
"Hmm, give me a hint."  
"Well," Thomas said, moving hair out of Newt's eyes, "He is the most amazing person I've ever met. He is perfect in every way and he loves me so much I bet it hurts," Newt laughed, "And I love him dearly."  
"Oh, you love him?" Newt teased.   
"I love him like nothing imaginable. I love him and I will love him until my last breath."  
"Well, then it's definitely Minho. I see the way you look at him." Newt smirked. Thomas grinned and pressed his lips against Newt's.   
They were soft, just like Newt imagined. He leaned into the kiss and crawled into Thomas's lap, straddling him.   
"I love you." Newt murmured into Thomas's lips.   
"I know."  
Newt opened Thomas's mouth with his tongue and tasted every bit of him. Thomas moaned against him and Newt smirked. He pulled away and kissed Thomas's cheek.   
"You're mine, right?" Newt asked, nervously.   
"Forever and always." Thomas replied, giving Newt a sweet kiss, "By the way, you're really hot when you're angry." He said between kisses.   
Newt hummed against Thomas's mouth. "I bet I am."  
"You have no clue." Thomas said, pulling apart and kissing down Newt's neck. Newt sighed and Thomas sucked a mark on his collar. "You're eyes get an intensity that makes them glow," He licked the mark and started another one right next to it, "Your nose gets all bunched up and it's adorable," Thomas bit lightly and Newt moaned, "Your face turns a bright red that makes me want lick it all away." Newt pulls his face up and kisses him hard.   
"I'll bet, Tommy," He whispered into Thomas's ear lowly, "But I love the way you say my name when you're angry." He said, working his hands up Thomas's shirt. He felt his way up his chest and rubbed a nipple between his fingers. He pinched lightly and Thomas groaned, "Now I want to hear you moan it loudly, for everyone to hear." Newt leaned down and sucked at Thomas's jaw, feeling up and down his body. Thomas moaned and Newt pulled his shirt over his head before taking his own off. He kissed his way down Thomas's chest and licked a nipple. Thomas gasped and Newt sucked it, causing Thomas to moan a broken "Newt."  
Newt smirked and sucked a mark on Thomas's collar. "I love you so bloody much, Tommy." Thomas growled.   
"Then prove it."


End file.
